For Just One Moment
by Firehedgehog
Summary: Takuya dresses as Flamon for Halloween and he faces certain things. 2009 Halloween Challenge fic


Happy Halloween! This is my fic for Rock-chans and mines Halloween fic challenge! I own nothing but the fic and the lyrics, which I wish was a real song. This fic is so Flamon dedicated!

For Just One Moment

By: Firehedgehog

* * *

"I'm getting too old for this" Takuya mused, as he pulled the costume over himself. He nodded as he made sure it was secure, for the last touch he began to paint certain markings onto his face and others to make his skin a more bronze colour.

He wondered if the others would realize what he had dressed as, grinning he admired the fake fangs in his mouth and adjusted the tail of the costume.

"Well... they never saw this Digimon before, but... in reality this Digimon showed me the truth of that day," Takuya whispered, he took one last look in the mirror then headed out to meet his friends for trick or treating.

Tonight, Flamon once again walked.

_For just one moment_

_It felt so real_

_life brushed its lips across my cheeks_

_and for that moment I touched the sky_

"Woah, your costume looks so real," Tommy said, eyes widening as he spotted the usually goggled teen. The smallest spirit warrior was dressed as some type of super hero... it might have been a power ranger.

"I agree," Zoe said, as expected the only female of there group was dressed as a high classed princess, one with definite style.

"You went as a Digimon of some type," Koji said, raising an eyebrow. He and Koichi were dressed Shinigami's from the anime, the only way you could tell them apart was there hair.

"Yup," Takuya answered simply.

"Come on guys, there's candy to be grabbing and I'm hungry," JP said frowning, the as usual hungry boy was dressed as a demon.

"Yeah yeah," Takuya mused, and with that they stepped out onto the streets.

_Now there is just a cold wind_

_Reality whirled away_

_Nails digging icy cold into my flesh_

_Tears slip down my face_

"Oi Takuya!" a voice called, Takuya blinked realizing that he had paused without realizing. Looking to his friends, he saw them looking at him concern.

"Are you okay?" Koji asked frowning, his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Yeah... just blanked out for a moment, probably just tired from all the houses and candy we've had so far," Takuya replied, giving them a familiar grin.

"We could use a break," Tommy said, as the youngest he had less stamina and the small boy did look like he needed a break.

"There's a funhouse/horror house a block away from here! We can check it out while taking a break trick or treating," Zoe said brightening as she remembered this fact.

"Sounds good to me," JP said adjusting his huge sack of candy.

They all agreed, and began to walk where the house would be. Takuya was at the back, so none of them notice him look at his cellphone with a frown then slip it back in a hidden pocket.

He had paused for a reason, he had thought he had heard a familiar voice call his name.

_My essence is torn away_

_Soul laid out for all to see_

_My throat burning from screaming_

_Desperation waits for hope_

"Wow, so cool," Tommy cheered, seeing the rather awesome decorations outside the house.

"And free," Koichi mused.

"Lets get in line," Zoe said, and they all ran towards the line.

_Waiting is the worse_

_For it to end_

_To be One_

_For that touch of life_

Apparently they house was rented just for Halloween, everything was here just for this event and that rocked. Sadly he didn't get in at the same as his friends, but Takuya realized that was okay.

The problem was, that he had somehow ended in a mirror maze in the biggest area of the house.

"Okay, I'm lost," Takuya mused, and it was getting weird to see his Digimon costume reflected back at him in every mirror... his imagination was acting over time and he swore he saw Agunimon reflected briefly in one of them.

"**Takuya**"

"Huh?" Takuya said. No one else was here but him, and hsi friends would be waiting would be waiting outside for him by now.

"**Takuya**"

Startled he turned around and stared, and Flamon stared back.

"**Hello Takuya, I've been waiting for you"**

"Flamon..." he gasped, Flamon... was standing in front of him... "Is something wrong in the Digital world?" he asked worried.

"**No, nothings wrong... I came to ask you a favour,"** Flamon said smiling, he reached forward and placed a hand on Takuyas on, and now he realized that Flamon was see through.

"What do you need?" Takuya asked, after all the spirit of fire had lent him his power to save the Digital world so he would do what he could do.

"**You've always been more connected to me then the others, from the day you wore this form... Walked the past and found yourself, and now I want you to do it one last step,"** Flamon said, his emerald green eyes shining with memories.

"That's true," Takuya said sadly, after that day they had been forced home he'd felt as if part of himself had been torn away.

"**I'm tired of being broken, together we were full... I don't want to be reborn in the Digital world again. Also... it amused me when you dressed up as our rookie form,"** Flamon smirked.

"Wait, our rookie form?" Takuya asked confused, while agreeing with the rest of the statement.

"**Did you really think that being forced into the Flamon form after the dark Trailmon was normal... you became a Human/Digimon hybrid by yourself... We are two sides of one being,"** Flamon said, hands now placed over Takuya's heart.

_Heal Me from my pain_

_Reflection of health_

_Mirror Image of my soul _

_Acceptance is all I need to stop the screaming_

"I think... I knew that, that was the real reason I dressed like this," Takuya whispered, placing his hands over Flamons heart.

"**Will you accept?"** Flamon asked with soulful eyes, now showing the pain that there separation was causing.

"I already did," Takuya smiled.

Two hearts beat as one, and then he was alone.

Takuya stood there and released a sigh, the costume was not just a costume anymore... as he stepped out of the house and to his friends he realized none of them realized anything was different.

Of course that night, when he finally figured out how to look human again he blushed.. For he was naked.

"I feel complete," Takuya mused, as he fell asleep he knew being a Digimon hybrid would cause problems in the future.

But that was for another day.

END


End file.
